My Story of Love
by bebella
Summary: Bella is a normal teenager living an ordinary life.She meets sexy and mysterious Edward Cullen and falls in love. when everything is going right,her parents drop a bombshell.after the initial shock at the startling discovery, can their love survive?HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if you would be patient enough to read the first few chapters to get into the story.

I would love to get some reviews and please feel free to suggest some ideas or tell me if u want me to add something and you guys are also welcome to PM me anytime and ill try my best to get back to you…

Um im telling you again that this is my first fanfic so _please _support me and I really would be greatful to all of you…

So coming back to the story, it will be a mix of both Bella and Edward POV's the ages and everything will be posted after the prologue. Hope you enjoy!

**P.S **I was thinking that i would update twice a week.(it could change depending on my school schedule )

**MY STORY OF LOVE**

**Prologue**

Did you ever think about what it would be like to have someone you could share anything and everything to?

Did you ever imagine what true love would be like? How that person would be so in-tune with you that sometimes it could be scary?

Well I couldn't imagine what it would be like until a certain someone entered my life and got with him an emotion that was lacking in my virtually non-existent life:Love. Sure I had a great relationship with my parents and I knew that they loved me and I had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. But what I got was much more that a normal liking you take towards a person. What I got was a bond, a _connection _that shook my world (in a good way) and brought me alive.

And from then, my life was something that was more that I ever hoped it would be. Sure there were a few ups and downs, fights, apologies and many others that make a life complete. But they made me the person who I am and brought me closer to the love of my life. There is not one thing in my life that I would ever regret or want to take back.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is the story of my life…..


	2. Chapter 2

MY STORY OF LOVE

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything about Twilight including Bella and

Edward and all I own is the plot. *sigh*

Chapter 2

The softest pair of lips were slowly making their way down my throat, nipping

and sucking after coming to the point where my neck meets my throat, marking

the territory as their own. I was so far gone that I couldn't pay attention to the

nagging voice at the back of my mind that was yelling my name over and over

again.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he paused his ministrations on my neck and started to

ghost toward my lips. My tongue came out on its own accord and wet my lips,

waiting in anticipation for the moment his lips touched mine and just as I could feel

his breath on my lips, I was rudely awakened from my fantastic dream that seemed

to make its appearance almost every night, but never finished by a tiny, pixie-like

human standing at the foot of my bed, glaring at me.

"What do you want Alice?" I groaned as I pulled my comforter over my head.

My mind was still reeling from the dream. Although, I dreamed almost the same

thing everyday, never had I it made this far. As far as I could feel his breath on my

awaiting lips. The dream usually stopped by the time he made it to the base of my

neck and it killed me that I couldn't finally kiss him even in my dream.

Edward Cullen caught my eye the first day that I joined Harvard. I have never

spoken to him in my three years in college and in another four months, My last

year would be ending and Edward Cullen would just become a fantasy. The one in

which you have something right next to you, but which will never be yours.

I am not the kind of person who by any standards has a low self-esteem, but if

you took one look at him, you would know what I am talking about. My best friends

Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale swore up and down that never in the 10 years that

they knew me did I act like that about a guy. Little did they know that Edward was

not any guy. He was The Guy!

It was not like he did not know that I was alive. I at least had that edge over the

other girls who were pining away after him, both juniors and the passed seniors.

The fact that he knows who I am at all is because of my two best friends whose

boyfriends were Edward's best friends and in this vicious circle, I was lost. Even

though both of us hung out in the same friends circle, we barely spoke to each

other except for the precious "Hi" and "See you later"s.

"GET UP BELLA!" Alice screeched at the top of her voice and at that moment

I knew that I became deaf and I was never, ever going to hear Edward's velvety

voice again.

"Hey, I heard that," Alice said, wounded.

Oops...I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

"Alice, its just that I had another dream and you woke me up just before the best

part and in all this time you still haven't said why you woke me up and you better

tell me before I strangle you to death."

"Are you forgetting something Missy?" she asked, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Um, not that I know of?" I said.

She hummed and perched down on my bed.

Uh-oh.

"Edward is going to ask you out today!" she sang.

Oh and about that?

Alice thinks that she is psychic and the funny thing is that whatever she predicted

ever since we were little, came true. About a month ago, Alice came tearing down

into my room and started jabbering that exactly a month from that day, Edward

would ask me out. I just snorted and went on doing my homework. Somehow I had

a hard time believing her. I had known Edward for almost three and a half years

and in all of them he had not showed any interest in me, so why would he suddenly

ask me out?

The longest sentence he had ever said to me was last year.

He said to me "Had a nice summer Bella?" and of course instead of giving a sane

answer, I just spewed out some crap which even I did not understand after I came

back home and thought about that conversation.

"C'mon sleepyhead! Your late and I have to help you get ready so that you do not

come into college looking like... well... like you!

"What is wrong with me looking like me?" I asked, offended.

Its not that I had bad clothes or anything, it's just that I liked wearing comfy

clothes like my jeans and a hoodie and I don't know what is wrong with that!

"Aw sweetie, I just meant your crappy clothes, Not you."

"That just makes me feel so much better Al…"

"I don't care what you say Bella, I'm getting you ready today so just suck up to it."

She ordered already looking into my closet, wrinkling her nose.

I sighed and gave in knowing that I would lose the battle anyway.

After my bathroom routine and my shower, I came out wrapped in my towel only to

be assaulted by Alice and Rose.

'No, Rose not you too!" I wailed.

"I'm supporting Alice this time Bella. I don't want to see you pining over a guy who

you do deserve by the way, and want to show you that he actually does like you!"

she said.

"What makes you think that he likes me?" I asked

"Bella, all those rumors about him are not true! He hasn't dated anybody since he

came here and Emmett swears that he thinks that Edward is still a virgin." she

said.

"Oh, and Jazzy told me that Edward was asking about you the other day. You know

the day you didn't come to class because you were sick? Jazz said that Edward was

pretty concerned. You sure know how to pick your guys Bella!" Alice piped in.

Jasper was her boyfriend and Emmett was Rose' of them are like the big

brothers I never had.

"Blah blah blah" I muttered under my breath causing both of them to glare at me,

exasperated.

_One hour later_

"O.M.G bitch, I could totally fuck you right now!" Rose said, moving her eyes

appreciatively up and down my form.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks," I said.

They forced me into black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt and gave me

strict orders not to fasten the first two buttons. Thankfully they didn't do much to

my face, they just applied some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

All of us were ready to get to class and we started towards the door. All of us lived

in a 3 bedroom apartment about 3 miles from campus and the rent was a bitch

even though we spilt. Even though each of us has a car, we decided to carpool

everyday to cut down costs because gas just added to our spending.

It was made final when my decrepit truck wheezed its last wheeze.

So today morning we piled up into Alice's yellow Porsche and in about five minutes,

we were in the campus. We got out of the car and headed to our different classes

after making plans to see each other for lunch.

I was majoring in English literature and both Alice and Rose were majoring in

fashion designing. My first class was English. I went in and sat in my usual seat

waiting for the teacher to start teaching. It looked like he was going to take a while

so I started looking around. My eyes first found Edward and my god! Did he look

good enough to eat…

I had a hard time looking away from him, but I had no choice ,but to turn away

when the teacher started class. I had a hard time concentrating, but I somehow

managed. After class, I started putting away my books when the light was blocked

by someone leaning over me.

I looked up to see Edward looking all nervous for some reason. My heart started

beating so fast that I was surprised that it didn't fail.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked surprised that my voice was calm and collected despite my internal

squealing.

"Umm, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

.God! I could not believe this! Alice was right…again.

Edward misjudged my silence and started to turn away, looking dejected.

"Sure, I would love that!" I said.

His face lit up and he said "Great! Ill pick you later tonight, Okay? Maybe, about

seven at your house?"

"Okay. see you then," I smiled.

As soon as he left I called Alice and scheduled a time to get tortured, but inside

I knew that this time, the torture was worth it.


End file.
